Tooth Fairy
- OY!C= }} |color = Fairy |gender = Female |species = Fairy |age = Immortal |friends = Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Poof |loveinterests = Jorgen Von Strangle |homeworld = Fairy World |interests = Chip Skylark's and Timmy's teeth |spouses = Jorgen Von Strangle (husband) |first = "The Zappys!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "Shiny Teeth" (main series) |voiced by = Grey Griffin |haircolor1 = Peacock |haircolorbox1 = MediumAquamarine |haircolor = Red (OY!C) |haircolorbox = OrangeRed |eyecolor = Peacock |gallery = The Tooth Fairy |eyecolorbox = MediumAquamarine |last = Fairy Con |bgcolor = #8affc7 |textcolor = #ffffff |occupation = Tooth Fairy|others = *Mother Von Strangle (mother-in-law) *Ginny Von Strangle (niece) *Nana Boom Boom (grandmother-in-law) *Cosmo Cosma (distant cousin-in-law)}} The Tooth Fairy is, compared to most fairies, a tall fairy from Fairy World who is in charge of teeth-related wishes. She is the wife of Jorgen Von Strangle, and she is the only person he's nice to. Character As her name says she is, she collects teeth from everywhere and anywhere and gives the former tooth bearer money or gifts depending on the quality of the tooth. Also, any wishes by godchildren that involve teeth must first go through her. Description She has light green hair and a crown with a tooth on it. She wears a pearl necklace around her neck. She wears a white shirt with a picture of a tooth on it, and wears light green hot pants with stars on it, and a skirt that matches the color of her hair as well as boots. Background The Tooth Fairy first appeared in the episode, "The Zappys!". Here it is revealed that she is the most famous and popular fairy, and Wanda is jealous of her. She appears when Jorgen accidentally knocks Timmy's buck teeth out with a Zappy award, and the tooth lands underneath the pillow the Zappy award was brought on. This causes the Tooth Fairy to appear, apparently from just out of the shower as she was dressed in nothing but a towel and shower cap, and she gave Timmy a coin while she scolds at Jorgen for making her appear in public without any make up on. She highly recognizes Timmy's buck teeth as the most valuable in the universe. Jorgen took advantage of this and tried to take Timmy's teeth out because of his love for her. She later found out and dumped Jorgen as her boyfriend, causing Jorgen to lose his muscles and confidence as well as becoming lethargic. Timmy captured the Tooth Fairy in hopes of restoring Jorgen to his normal self. Jorgen then tried to apologize to her and she accepted it with no regret, although she told Jorgen to start working out again, this shows she specifically likes buff people. Cosmo currently sees her as a very beautiful fairy and tried to reject her marriage until Wanda intervened before he asked. She is also shown to be very good at restoring teeth, but she is not very good with eyes. It was revealed in a later episode that she was in charge of the creation of teeth as well. She called Chip Skylark's teeth her "finest work". In the episode "Finding Emo", it is revealed that Jorgen is dating another fairy, which is presumed that she and Jorgen are divorced. Although she is able to restore teeth in "The Zappy!", Timmy requests for her to give him back his tooth, but she states that she has a no-return-policy and gives Timmy some coins for the loss of his tooth. Fairly Odd Fairy Tales At the beginning of this episode, Wanda said that the fairy tales that she was reading happened to real fairies. The character, "Tooth" or "Tooth Fairy" might be this Tooth Fairy as she shares the name and resembles the character. If this is true, she would have had to have had a tenant named, "Snow Wanda" and poisoned her. She would have also had to have fallen in love Cosmo the Prince of Johns. Since none of this has been confirmed, there is a page for that character here: Tooth. See also *Jorgen Von Strangle *The Zappys *Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Magical Category:Von Strangle family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 9 Category:Politicians